Megalómana
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory] Megalómano: Persona obsesionada con el poder. Blue era el claro ejemplo de esta palabra. Siendo una reina que solo quería el poder, se encontró con Gold y decide seducirlo para poder llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista. Sin embargo, Gold no se dejara manipular, gracias al profundo odio que le tiene a los megalómanos, quienes le quitaron lo único que amaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, lectoras y lector anónimo, hoy les traigo un pequeño Three-Shot como parte de mi participacion de un reto en el foro favorito de toda la familia :D  
También debo agregar que, este Three-Shot es parte de un reto aparte con la actora Ryuunoko, la cual es una excelente autora y espero puedan ir a su cuenta a ver sus fics, son muy buenos :D, desde aca te mando un saludo y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla, un saludo y nada, nos leemos en la siguiente oportunidad :D, paz.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Advertencias: Three-Shot ButtShipping (GoldxBlue) WildSideShipping (GoldxSapphire) y GoldxLyra

Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

* * *

Megalómana

Capítulo I: El forastero

—¡Las tribus y gente de Hoenn se ha levantado contra Luminalia y lo han traicionado. El pueblo de Luminalia ha ordenado que haya guerra contra Hoenn, y estando el senado de acuerdo, yo, junto con el pueblo luminalio, declaramos la guerra contra el venerable pueblo de Hoenn ¡Y yo la comienzo!

En una turbia noche de invierno, el joven emperador del mayor imperio del mundo antiguo, X, declaró formalmente la guerra al imperio de Hoenn en el senado, disparando una lanza con punta mojada de sangre a la pared del recinto.

El imperio de Luminalia fue uno de los más poderosos imperios que ha existido jamás. Un imperio que estaba destinado al éxito y cuyos dominios iban más allá de Kalos, extendiéndose por todo el sur de Sinnoh, el suroeste de Johto y el norte de Hoenn. Luminalia tenía bajo su control a prácticamente todo el mundo conocido.

El centro de Hoenn era el único pueblo que se rehusaba a ser completamente dominado por Luminalia. Sus relaciones con el imperio eran alianzas para evitar el control por parte del imperio, alianzas orquestadas por la reina del pueblo de Hoenn, Blue.

—Parece que el senado ya tomó su decisión. —Un joven de ropas negras se alejó de los senadores luminalios —La guerra ha comenzado.

El joven salió del senado directo a una habitación aislada del hermoso recinto blanco, una habitación probablemente destinada a visitas especiales debido a sus impecables muebles. El joven se despojó de sus ropas negras, dejando ver sus extraños pantalones cortos de color dorado, camisa color rojo y un extraño collar con una esfera en su centro.

—Hoopa, te invocó ahora amigo —elevando sus manos en señal de respeto.

Detrás del chico, un aro de oro se materializó y de él emergió el Pokémon con una sonrisa de alegría al poder ver a su amigo, mientras disfrutaba de un pan que seguramente había robado.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de los placeres de Luminalia amigo, ahora tenemos que ir con la reina para conseguir ese barco de oro —el chico de cabello azabache le guiñó un ojo al Pokémon.

El Pokémon lanzó uno de los aros que tenía por pulsera para abrir un portal a donde residía la reina de Hoenn, Ciudad Canal.

Tanto el chico como el Pokémon atravesaron el portal para encontrarse con los pasillos del palacio del emperador Green; pisos de cuarzo completamente deslumbrantes, pilares de hormigón típicos de la arquitectura de Luminalia, cuadros de diversas deidades luminalias y puertas de abedul con hermosos tallados, era lo que podían ver el extranjero y su Pokémon.

Los dos decidieron entrar a una habitación vacía y ahí pasar la noche. Hoopa pondría un portal en la puerta que conectaba con un lugar muy lejos del mundo conocido, así ambos podrían descansar sin ser interrumpidos. Mañana tendrían un día realmente agitado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las mañana llegó finalmente, con una trágica noticia traída desde Luminalia. El emperador X, había declarado la guerra a Hoenn y lo peor era que la reina de Hoenn estaba en territorio de Luminalia, cosa que preocupó sobradamente a Blue.

—¿Estáis seguros de lo que esta información es verídica? —con rostro de preocupación, la reina comenzó a sudar frio.

—Así es mi señora, X, ha mandado una flota de 200 barcos para bloquear las salidas del mar —el mensajero real le mostró la carta que le habían mandado desde la capital.

—Debí habérmelo esperado, ese infeliz sólo esperó a que mi marido muriera para quitarme a mi pueblo. —Enojada, lanzó la carta al suelo —Llama a los centuriones para planear cómo salir de esta trampa.

El mensajero salió de la habitación real, dejando a una Blue completamente rabiosa por la noticia. Desde que su marido murió a traición en el senado, las relaciones con el emperador eran muy malas y no lograban acuerdos significativos. X, tenía un sólo ideal para el imperio, luminizar todo el mundo, y eso involucraba conquistar Hoenn por completo.

Entre la desesperación de la reina y estando al punto del colapso nervioso, el joven forastero finalmente hizo acto de presencia, siendo rápidamente detenido por las afiladas lanzas de los guardias.

—Oigan tranquilos grandulones, sólo vengo a salvar sus vidas —tragando el último pedazo de pan que había robado de la cocina.

La reina no se vio interesada en el joven hasta que mencionó lo de "salvar sus vidas", por lo que le pidió a sus guardias que dejaran pasar al extraño extranjero.

—Buenos días reina de Hoenn, debo admitir que se ve mucho más hermosa lo que dicen en Luminalia —con un gesto burlón se presentó.

—En cualquier otro momento aceptaría tu cumplido, pero estoy en momentos críticos, así que sé rápido con lo que sea que quieras decirme.

—Tranquila su majestad —el chico se acercó a la mujer mientras su Hoopa apareció detrás de él —vengo a hacerle una oferta que no podrá negar.

Blue se sintió desconcertada al ver a Hoopa. Jamás en su vida había visto ese Pokémon, pero su atención se centró más en el collar que el joven traía puesto. Sentía como si lo hubiese visto en otra parte.

—¿Qué clase de oferta tienes, forastero?

—Verás, allá afuera hay una flota de 200 barcos luminalios listos para atacar cualquier barco hoenniano, por lo que sus posibilidades de escapar son muy limitadas. —Sentándose en una de las sillas reales cercanas —Te ofrezco la oportunidad de salir de Ciudad Canal sin ninguna baja.

Blue no puedo evitar sacar una leve carcajada ¿cómo rayos un simple forastero destruiría a 200 navíos? Era muy irrisorio —Perdona que me ría ¿cómo se supone que nos sacarías de aquí?

El forastero sonrió confiado y salto de su asiento para llamar a Hoopa, el cual lanzo uno de sus aros encima de la mano del azabache para abrir un portal, el cual dejó caer una esfera de color azul con un el símbolo _alfa._ Blue sabía lo que era ese objeto, lo que la hizo asustarse y retroceder.

—¿Por qué un forastero como tú tiene el amuleto de la diosa Anuket? —la bella reina se puso firme.

—No soy un simple forastero, el amuleto de Anuket, Poseidón, Neptuno o como lo llamen, ha estado en mi poder desde hace mucho tiempo y con él puedo invocar a la deidad en cuestión —el chico metió su esfera en el bolsillo.

La castaña estaba demasiado sorprendida por todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en tan corto tiempo; la guerra con X, los barcos y ahora un forastero con un objeto místico. Pero sabía que no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir ilesa, aunque eso involucrara confiar en un extraño, de todas formas no tenía muchas opciones.

—Tu plan de ayuda suena tentador, pero no me has dicho que quieres a cambio —cambiando su tono de voz a uno más calmado.

—Hay muchas cosas que podría pedirle a una reina de tu clase, pero me limitaré con un barco lleno de oro —el azabache observó todos los objetos preciados que tenía la reina —me darás un barco tuyo con todo el oro que se encuentra en este palacio, o almenos hasta la mitad del barco, y en Hoenn terminarás de llenarlo y estaremos a mano.

Blue lo pensó sólo un momento y aceptó la grandiosa oferta, el tesoro de Hoenn tenía las suficientes reliquias para rellenar su barco, y el saber que podría salir de Canal sin problemas fueron motivo suficiente para aceptar. —Además de sensual, es usted una muy buena negociante —agregó Gold tomando la mano de la reina.

Los centuriones llegaron, y junto con el forastero y Blue, planearon la forma de volver a Hoenn.

A pesar de la desconfianza con el azabache, y las pequeñas peleas entre los centuriones y él, finalmente acordaron el plan. Todos los barcos se posicionarían a unos 100 metros de la orilla y a 200 del bloqueo luminalio, el chico se movería para estar a 100 metros del bloqueo y los distraería mientras los navíos hoennianos entrarían al inmenso portal que Hoopa crearía para ellos y los llevaría al mar del norte de Hoenn.

Aunque el plan les parecía absurdo a los centuriones por el hecho del portal, Hoopa les mostró que si podía crear portales haciéndoles una demostración, la cual consistió en robar un trozo de pastelillo de canela típico del centro de Sinnoh, por lo que aceptaron el plan y el chico salió directo al puerto para esperar su barco.

—Forastero, creo que sería una buena ocasión para que nos dieras tu nombre —confesó intrigada la reina.

—Tengo el nombre del metal que más me representa, elegante, indestructible y hermoso, llámame Gold —saliendo con la frente en alto de la sala de estrategias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La suave brisa del mar de Sinnoh era tranquilizadora para todos los habitantes, pero para Blue y su ejército de 100 navíos sólo podía traer tensión y pánico. Finalmente las tropas se habían puesto en posición, a 100 metros de la costa como era lo acordado, mientras que el barco de Gold comenzó a la dirigirse a la enorme barricada que se podía apreciar a la distancia. Blue no estaba confiada y tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, por lo que con sus labios humedecidos por el agua de mar, comenzó a rezarle a Upuat, dios de la guerra, para que todo saliera como lo esperado.

Una vez que Gold estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le pidió a Hoopa que creara un portal lo más cercano posible de los barcos. Hoopa aceptó. Creó el portal por el cual el azabache metió medio cuerpo para poder hablar con la flota del imperio, los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos e impactados.

—Qué hay chicos, lindo día para crear un bloqueo naval —riendo sarcásticamente —seré directo, la reina y yo queremos salir de aquí, así que esta es su última oportunidad para salir de aquí tranquilamente y que nadie salga herido.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue seguido por algunas risas de los tripulantes que alcanzaron a escuchar al chico, era irrisorio pensar que ellos perderían y por eso se mofaron del chico, Gold simplemente suspiró y salió del portal, ordenándole a Hoopa que hiciera lo que tenía contemplado, por lo que éste lanzó su pulsera lo más fuerte que pudo hacia los barcos, el cual se dilató y dejó salir al arma secreta que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y la lluvia se hizo presente, el agua comenzó a agitarse e incluso algunos Pokémon comenzaron a desplazarse a la orilla. Los dos bandos se vieron completamente sorprendidos ante aquella gran bestia que se presentaba ante sus ojos; Kyogre, el dios del mar.

Gold subió arriba del poderoso Pokémon gracias a otro portal de Hoopa, sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y se dirigió al Pokémon —Oh grande Kyogre, tengo aquí la piedra que te devuelve el poder que solías tener antes incluso que los humanos existiéramos, te pido en nombre del creador de todo, que me ayudes a vencer a estas tropas —terminó lanzando la esfera a la aleta de Kyogre y éste la absorbió

Kyogre entonces comenzó su regresión primigenia, obteniendo más poder y una nueva apariencia que provocó una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Con la esfera del collar de Gold iluminada, pudo empezar el plan que dejó horrorizados a los soldados luminalios.

—Oh Kyogre, te ordeno usar tu más poderoso Surf —el chico tocó su collar el cual se iluminó más.

El enorme Pokémon obedeció las órdenes del chico y ejecutó el ataque, levantando una gran ola que se llevó a más de la mitad de los navíos. Por el otro lado, Hoopa abrió un súper portal por donde los barcos hoennianos comenzaron a entrar en medio de la agitada tormenta. Blue estaba completamente atónita con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el extraño forastero tenía el poder de contactar con los mismos dioses. Sea quien fuere ese chico, no era alguien de origen humano.

—Aún no ha sido suficiente para estos mortales que subestiman tu poder, Kyogre usa Pulso Primogenio para acabar de una vez con estos navíos —ordenó Gold volviendo a tomar su collar.

Kyogre volvió a obedecer lanzando su poderoso ataque a los últimos navíos que quedaban, destruyendo a todos de un sólo disparo que dejó al mar profundamente agitado, las enormes olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas, dejando cadáveres sin vida de guerreros luminalios y algunos otros arrastrándose o nadando de las turbulentas aguas.

Todo estaba hecho, no había ningún navío en pie y todos los barcos hoennianos habían logrado pasar sanos y salvos gracias a la protección del portal y de Hoopa. Gold entonces apretó con fuerzas su collar una vez más —Gran Kyogre, dios de los mares, te agradezco infinitamente el favor que has hecho a mí y al pueblo de Hoenn, con el poder que me confiere el creador, te pido que vuelvas a tu letargo hasta que volvamos a necesitar tu intervención.

Aunque la mirada del Pokémon se veía bastante enojada, el Pokémon expulsó la esfera y cayó en manos del azabache. Kyogre volvió a entrar por el portal de Hoopa mientras que Gold volvió a su barco y con las aguas tranquilas, pasó el portal junto con su amigo hacia las tibias aguas de Hoenn.

Gold entró de manera triunfante junto a las embarcaciones de la reina, los cuales gritaban emocionados y felices por haber vencido.

Blue estaba sorprendida e intrigada. El extraño chico había sido capaz de invocar y controlar un dios, una proeza de esa índole no la pudo haber realizado un mortal cualquiera. Gold debía ser algo más que un simple chico, y si lograba tenerlo de su lado, su hegemonía y poder podría expandirse más allá de lo que Luminalia podría soñar. Tenía que convencerlo para que fueran aliados.

—¿Qué tal le quedó el ojo, reina? —de manera fanfarrona, Gold pasó con su barco cerca del de la reina.

—Eres una chico muy especial Gold —sonriendo de una manera muy pícara —¿te parecería pasar la noche en mi palacio mientras tu barco se llena de oro y celebramos esta victoria?

—No tengo nada mejor en mi agenda, espero la comida de Hoenn sea excelente

Aceptada la oferta, Blue tenía parte de su plan recién elaborado hecho, esa misma noche, se celebraría la mayor fiesta que Hoenn haya podido apreciar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El emperador X esperaba a sus tropas en su pequeña base en Pueblo Boceto. Estaba completamente confiado de que sus barcos lograrían aplastar la armada hoenniana y le traería a Blue en una jaula (como él lo había ordenado) para exhibirla en Luminalia y después matarla.

Mientras comenzaba a planear cómo se organizaría las tierras de Hoenn, un Swanna trajo a uno de los pocos supervivientes del cataclismo sucedido en Canal, el cual entró muy debilitado y le informó que toda la flota había caído y que sólo sobrevivieron 10 guerreros.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que nuestra armada fuera derrumbada!? —gritó X enojado al enterarse del fracaso del bloqueo.

—Uno de sus soldados... invocó al gran Neptuno gracias a una especie de aro y destruyó nuestras tropas —jadeando y al borde del colapso.

X rió sarcásticamente al igual que los demás soldados y le pidió una explicación más creíble, pero el soldado le insistió en que decía la verdad, que incluso el extraño chico tenía el orbe de Neptuno y logró darle más poder.

—¿Cómo es posible que el poderoso Neptuno acceda a apoyar a la ramera de Blue? —X rió por última vez mientras miró con más enfado —has tomado mucha agua marina, descansa un rato y después me dirás exactamente lo que pasó.

—Le digo la verdad mi señor... también, la guerrera Sapphire logró infiltrarse en la flota hoenniana.

Los guerreros y el emperador se quedaron sorprendidos por la información del soldado. Sapphire era una mujer altamente rebelde que se metió al ejército de manera prácticamente ilegal, pero no la arrestaron ya que pensaron que moriría en su primera misión.

—Este hombre está demente mi señor. —Intervino uno de los guardias —Primero nos dice que Neptuno ayudó a la ramera y ahora que una mujer logró tal hazaña, seguramente el agua de mar le carcomió el cerebro.

—Es suficiente —X se enfadó ante las palabras del superviviente —Me acompañarás a Luminalia y le dirás al senado que los navíos fueron destruidos por una tormenta y que sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron.

Aunque el soldado no estaba de acuerdo, aceptó para salvar su pellejo y el de sus hombres.

A pesar del pensamiento de todos los soldados, X sí creía que Sapphire había logrado infiltrarse, después de todo, una mujer del norte de Sinnoh es de armas de tomar, son conocidas por matar a sus maridos por perder en combate. Con ella en territorio enemigo, la victoria se podía garantizar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta dio inicio al esconderse el Sol, justo en el palacio más representativo del desierto de Hoenn, donde todos los ciudadanos se reunieron para celebrar la victoria.

Se ofreció un gran banquete y mucho, pero mucho vino. Algunas personas bailaban y gozaban al ritmo de la típica música hoenniana, mientras algunos Littlen y Meowth veían la fiesta desde los altos pilares del palacio. Las mujeres dejaban sus senos al descubierto y les ofrecían vino a los invitados, mientras algunos aprovechaban para tocarlas sin ser castigados.

Gold se encontraba justo en el centro de la fiesta, mientras bebía vino y fumaba opio al tiempo que hermosas bailarinas le ofrecían un sensual espectáculo. A pesar de estar muy complacido y divertido, pareciese como si lo le pareciese la gran cosa, como si hubiera estado en fiestas aún mejores. Pero todo cambió, cuando vio la entrada triunfal de Blue.

La joven reina de Hoenn portaba una hermosa ropa parecida a la de la diosa Venus; una bella corona con gigantescas gemas rosas en forma de rombo adornándola, unos aretes de la misma gema rosa y de la misma forma, un brazier blanco con un velo de seda que cubría hasta la entrepierna y algunas gemas extras que cubrían su parte intimida y algunas otras partes del cuerpo. Blue se había lucido para sorprender a Gold, el cual se paró levemente sonrojado al ver a semejante mujer tan despampanante.

—Vaya, usted sí que sabe el organizar una fiesta —guiñando un ojo, el chico bebió un poco más de su vino.

—Tengo todo lo necesario para complacer a un héroe como tú —acercándosele de manera provocativa —¿Quieres seguir la fiesta a solas?

—Por supuesto, se denota que sabes tratar a tus invitados.

Sin perder prisa y embobado por la sublime belleza de la reina, ambos fueron directamente a la habitación real; una sala completamente blanca con objetos de oro, grabados en las paredes acerca de la familia real y finalmente, una hermosa cama de seda bellamente ordenada.

Rápidamente, Gold tomó por la cintura a la reina y comenzó a besarla como solo él podía, mientras la reina igualmente lo abrazó fuertemente y después lo empujó hacia la cama, para posteriormente quitarse su brazier y volver a besar de manera desenfrenada al joven azabache quien disfrutaba de los grande dotes de la reina, subiendo cada vez más los humos y culminando en una serie de múltiples orgasmos que ambos experimentaron esa noche, sin duda alguna, ninguno de los dos se esperaba la pasión que el otro ponía en la cama.

Cuando la noche de pasión terminó con los dos tremendamente agitados y extasiados, Gold comenzó a fumar opio de nueva cuenta y Blue aprovechó el momento.

—Además de ser un excelente héroe, como amante eres una maravilla —la castaña acariciaba el pecho descubierto del chico.

—Tengo más cualidades de las que puedes creer —exhalando el humo de su droga.

—Me lo imagino. Sabes ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí? —preguntando de manera coqueta.

—¿Para qué? Perder mi libertad de viajar por el mundo no es algo que venga conmigo.

—Pero, podrías quedarte a gobernar Hoenn junto conmigo, toda la región sería para ti, e impondrías tu poder sobre los habitantes.

—La megalomanía no es algo que me agrade ¿sabes? —girando su cabeza para verla.

—Pero, tendrías todo el oro que quisieras, la mejor comida, las mejores ropas, el mejor palacio, y lo mejor... a mí.

Gold sabía que era a lo que quería, después de todo, su misión estaba muy ligada con los megalómanos, por lo que rió y aceptó su generosa oferta. Él se quedaría en Hoenn disfrutando de los beneficios del país y disfrutando del mejor sexo que pudo haber tenido en su vida, a cambio de la protección de Hoenn, por lo que se podría considerar al azabache como el gran guardián, el cual no intervendría en nada relacionado con el poder de la reina, detestaba a los megalómanos.

Cerrando el trato, Gold decidió salir del castillo para tomar un poco de aire del gigantesco desierto de Hoenn; se puso su ropa y llamo al dormilón de Hoopa para dar un paseo por el desierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desierto de Hoenn era colosal —mucho mayor que el actual —saliendo de la ciudad, las hermosas dunas y el suave pero frío viento helado era lo primero que se hacía presente a los viajeros. Gold ama ver los cielos descubiertos y sentir la arena en sus pies. Sentándose en una duna, comenzó a mirar con asombro el hermoso cielo nocturno.

—Sólo somos una insignificante forma de vida más en la gran creación de Arceus... y todavía algunos creen tener el poder sobre todo —suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Su Pokémon se acercó a él y tambien contempló el hermoso firmamento, una hermosa pantalla negra plagada de estrellas e incluso galaxias, un ambiente único y relajante, donde hasta el más fiero de los reyes, podría tener un momento de relajación casi total.

Aunque Gold parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió el rápido cambio en la brisa, como si alguien o algo se acercara rápidamente hacia su cabeza, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una lanza pasó justo a un lado de su cabeza.

Se levantó para tratar de ver al responsable, encontrándose con una joven que portaba la clásica ropa de los guerreros luminalios, portando con ella una lanza de aspecto espectral de color azul.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta este lugar sin que me diera cuenta. —Afirmó el chico mientras su Pokémon le daba un escudo morado sacado de un portal —¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrera desconocida?

—Tu hundiste a mis compañeros y aplastaste nuestro honor .—levantando la cara con orgullo para mirar a su oponente —Mi nombre es Sapphire Birch, y mi destino, es llevar tu cabeza a Luminalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: La guerrera

El abismal silencio del desierto se vio destruido al son de una poderosa lanza impactando en la arena, dando inicio a una pelea por el honor de un ejército caído.

La guerrera, Sapphire, logró sobrevivir al desastre ocurrido en Ciudad Canal y siguió a Gold con sigilo hasta el enorme desierto de Hoenn. Blandiendo su poderosa lanza espectral, la chica buscaría recuperar el honor que le fue arrebatado por el azabache.

—Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido al ataque del poderoso Kyogre —el chico se puso en forma de defensa con su extraño escudo morado con aura rosada.

—Aunque Neptuno sea el rey de los mares, mi determinación por cumplir mi objetivo es más grande —lanzando su lanza contra el chico.

Si había algo que destacar, era que las armas que ambos poseían no eran normales. Aunque Sapphire lanzara su lanza contra el objetivo, otra lanza igual se materializaba justo delante de ella para seguir atacando, mientras que Gold simplemente se limitada a protegerse de los ataques.

—No sé qué pensar. —Recibiendo otro impacto— Una mujer formando parte del ejercito luminalio y manejando la invocación de armas, no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—Deja de hablar y pelea de una vez.

La chica lanzó su arma sin apuntar a Gold, el cual se mofó del intento fallido del ataque, hasta que pudo sentir cómo la lanza cambió de dirección y se dirigía a su espalda. El chico logró detener la lanza, pero no la patada de Sapphire, que lo hizo caer a la arena y dejar tirado su escudo.

—Esa no me la esperaba —riendo y levantándose de golpe— ¿Qué tan buena eres...

Antes de terminar su pregunta, Sapphire trató de conectar un golpe a su cara, pero el chico logró esquivar su golpe con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Aunque Gold era muy bueno en combate, Sapphire era mucho mejor, acertó cuatro golpes en el abdomen del chico.

—No le pegaré a una mujer.

—No vengas con argumentos baratos y pelea —dándole un certero golpe en el rostro.

—Auch, eso fue muy grosero —limpiando la sangre que salió de su boca.

Gold entonces comenzó a atacar a Sapphire, dándole un golpe en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo. —Nada mal hombrecito —enojada por recibir un golpe, la chica lo empujó con los pies y se levantó para seguir el combate.

Hoopa sólo observaba el combate sin saber exactamente cómo ayudar a su amigo, aunque podía notar por la expresión del chico, que no estaba angustiado en lo más mínimo.

—¿De dónde vienes? Las mujeres de Kalos no son tan fuertes, y menos saben manejar esa magia —bloqueando otro de sus golpes que se dirigían a su estómago.

—¿Por qué debería decírselo a alguien como tú? —Saltando hacia atrás para tener una mejor posición —Lo único que me interesa es que mueras de una maldita vez.

La chica invocó diez lanzas alrededor de ella, las cuales se dirigieron violentamente contra el azabache. Gold logró esquivar 2 de ellas, y las otras fueron tragadas por uno de los anillos de Hoopa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la chica, aunque no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que sus lanzas salieron de un portal por detrás de ella, las cuales evaporizó antes de que hicieran contacto.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida para no saber cómo neutralizar mi propia magia? —mofándose de su perfecta defensa.

Lo que recibió de respuesta fue una tacleada que la hizo caer al suelo, momento en que Gold aprovechó para inmovilizarla tomándola de las manos y poniéndose sobre ella.

—¿Esta es tu mejor forma de inmovilizar a tus enemigos? —preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—Lo reservo para las chicas rebeldes —mirando a Hoopa, dos lanzas de hierro cayeron a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, provenientes de los anillos del pokémon —¿De dónde eres?

—Vengo del norte de Sinnoh, entrenada orgullosamente por el gobernante del pueblo.

—Eso explica el control de tus armas... ¿Por qué formas parte del ejercito luminalio?

—Mi objetivo es vengar la muerte de mis padres y de mi pueblo, y eso implica obedecer sus estúpidas ordenes, como el asesinarte.

Al terminar esas palabras, el cambio del aire volvió a sentirse y Gold rápidamente volvió a esquivar las otras dos lanzas que había logrado evitar.

—¿Acaso piensas recuperar tu honor con una muerte por la espalda?

—No, el honor es matándote por el frente.

Y con esas últimas palabras, el abdomen del azabache fue atravesado por la lanza de la chica, el otro ataque solo fue distracción. La chica sonrió al ver a su enemigo caer gracias a su ataque, mientras que la sangre brotaba del estómago y la boca de un chico moribundo.

—Has restablecido tu honor... he perdido —dijo antes de caer al suelo y no dar ningún signo vital, sin embargo, el chico comenzó a reír en el suelo —No es cierto.

Ante los ojos impactados y asustados de Sapphire, Gold se levantó y saco la lanza de su abdomen, el cual regenero toda su estructura de manera inmediata. La guerrera cayó al suelo asustada, no podía creer que su enemigo podría recuperarse de esa forma.

—¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

—Soy algo especial ¿sabes?

El chico recibió por parte de Hoopa un extraño orbe rosado, el cual generó un pulso rosa que chocó con la chica y le impidió invocar más lanzas.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —la chica trató de invocar más lanzas, fracasando rotundamente.

—Tus lanzas funcionan gracias al poder del gran Palkia, este orbe le pertenece a él y tiene el 25% de sus poderes, simplemente neutralicé tu invocación —tomando una de las lanzas de hierro —tu pelea terminó.

La extraña escena del forastero y la guerrera fue interrumpida cuando el sol comenzó a salir, y con él una armada de 100 hombres que habían visto un gran disturbio en el desierto.

—Parece que Blue llamó a la caballería —clavando su lanza en la arena —Hoopa, hazme el favor.

Ante una Sapphire que se creía muerta apareció un portal que la succionó —Tú eres el ang... —fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser tragada por el portal que la llevaría a un templo alegado de la ciudad.

Cuando los guardias y Blue llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con el azabache practicando lanzamientos con los anillos de Hoopa, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

—Wow ¿toda la caballería llegó para verme practicar? Qué halago —sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

—Venimos al ver esas lanzas azules —comentó uno de los hombre a Rapidash.

—Son lanzas espectrales, las uso para practicar mi puntería, las de hierro las uso para practicar mi velocidad.

—Por favor Gold, avisa cuando hagas este tipo de cosas, nos dejaste muy asustados —comentó la reina enojada.

—Aww qué lindos, se preocupan por mí —dijo sarcásticamente, dejando de lanzar su arma —te dije que me gusta mi libertad, en 30 minutos volveré a la ciudad, cálmense.

Aunque enojados y sin confiar mucho es sus palabras, la caballería se retiró del lugar, dejando preocupada a la reina de Hoenn. Por ningún motivo su clave para conquistar el mundo debía sufrir daño alguno.

Cuando las tropas se alejaron lo suficiente, Hoopa volvió a crear un portal a donde se encontraba la chica y ambos amigos lo cruzaron. El lugar donde metieron a Sapphire era bastante lúgubre; paredes de piedra llenas de jeroglíficos y frases en código braille, algunos ornamentos de plata y oro, dos inmensos pilares y una gigantesca estatua de un titán hecha de roca, todo inmerso en una gran oscuridad que fue destruida gracias a la pluma arcoíris que el azabache poseía.

Al iluminar el templo, Sapphire trató de atacar a Gold cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chico detuvo todos sus golpes y para que dejara de atacar, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y la tiro al suelo para poder hablar con ella.

—Lamento eso, pero es que no me dejas hablar —el chico se sentó sobre una roca y dejó su pluma en el suelo.

—¿Por qué el ángel de la destrucción apoya al reino de Hoenn? —preguntó entre gemidos, ya que el golpe que había recibido fue muy potente.

—Parece que alguien me reconoce al fin, desde que el imperio de Hojaverde fue derrotado, nadie podía reconocerme —riéndose de manera engreída — ¿Cómo me conoces?

—El oráculo del pueblo me habló sobre ti y de tu hermana; mientras que el ángel de la destrucción se le aparece a los pueblos que caerán en poco tiempo, su hermana, el ángel de la creación, anuncia el nacimiento de un floreciente imperio —mientras se sentaba en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago.

No podía estar más en lo correcto, Gold era el mismísimo ángel de la destrucción, y su hermana, Crystal, era el ángel de la creación, trabajos destinados por Arceus desde mucho tiempo antes de que los humanos llegaran a Kalos.

—Nunca me agradó mi hermana, siempre se entromete en mi forma de tomar decisiones... —recordando aquella vez en los inicios de Hoenn —como sea, no estoy ayudando al imperio de Hoenn, simplemente estoy disfrutando algunos beneficios que el reino y la reina me proveen.

—Entonces la reina ramera logró seducir a un ángel —riendo sarcásticamente —pensé que en la divinidad se respetaban más.

—Oye tranquila, no es nuestra culpa que algunas mujeres sean tan estúpidamente sexys, además de que hay algunos placeres que son imposibles de dejar.

—El sexo corrompe al hombre y a los dioses —volviendo a reír —¿Cuánto tardará en caer el reino de Hoenn?

—Tardará lo que tenga que tardar —enojado por el comentario inicial —¿Cuál es tu objetivo con el imperio luminalio?

—No es algo de tu incumbencia. —Mostrándose de manera agresiva —Mí pueblo fue destruido y conquistado por Luminalia, gracias al emperador Green, el querido ex-esposo de tu reina.

—Por esto te tomas con seriedad destruir el imperio —levantándose de su roca y estirándose —la venganza es un sentimiento que contamina el alma querida chica guerrera.

Gold se dirigió hacia la estatua y la observó un poco, mientras que Sapphire pudo reincorporase y ponerse de pie, extrañada al ver al chico observando esa escultura que le parecía familiar.

—¿Por qué no me mataste o me entregaste a Hoenn? No podía defenderme —preguntó la chica acercándose.

—Soy un ángel generoso —riendo — la verdad es que me gusta tu determinación de combate, además de que quieres recuperar tu honor, y eso es algo que admiro de los seres humanos —tocando su collar, que dejó desprender un brillo.

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió el lugar, seguido por un gran ruino que terminó por devolver a la vida al titán de roca; Regirock. Asustada, Sapphire tomó una piedra para defenderse.

—Estarás aquí por un buen rato, el gran Regirock te hará compañía y evitará que escapes —mientras un portal apareció al lado derecho del chico —veamos qué puede hacer tu determinación con esto.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, Gold pasó por el portal y dejó a la chica encerrada en el templo, esperando el tiempo preciso para dejarla salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el pesar de Sapphire, su cautiverio se extendió por días y días mientras que Gold investigaba más sobre ella y su comportamiento, una corazonada le decía que ella podría desarrollar algo importante, y las corazonadas de las deidades no fallan.

En su cautiverio, Sapphire fue alimentada gracias a Hoopa, quien la visitaba cada 8 horas para darle comida y agua directo del reino. En poco tiempo, al pokémon le agradó la chica, mostrándose siempre determinada y sin perder la fe.

La mayor parte del día, la chica memorizaba las escrituras del templo y miraba con asombro al gigante de roca, aunque cada día perdía dicho asombro por el coloso, simplemente comenzó a hablar con él; estar tanto tiempo sin hablarle a alguien podría volverte loco.

El azabache tambien visitaba periódicamente a la guerrera, tratando de sacar un poco más de información sobre su origen. Aunque ella la mayor parte del tiempo lo trató con algo de desprecio, con el tiempo ese desprecio se convirtió en burla para hacerle una que otra broma. A partir del día 29, las visitas eran menos hostiles, e incluso divertidas, pero de todas formas, Sapphire ya quería salir de su encierro.

Por el otro lado, Gold y Blue comenzaron una pequeña lucha interna. Cada vez que los luminalios atacaban a Hoenn, el chico defendía el reino con la ayuda de diferentes deidades; los hermanos del cielo, el dios del sol e incluso el dios de los volcanes destruían las tropas de Luminalia. Pero la reina siempre quería usar a esas deidades para invadir el sur de Kalos y el azabache se negaba —No alimentaré tu megalomanía —era lo que siempre respondía a la petición de Blue. Aunque sus problemas siempre se solucionaban con una noche de sexo, la reina de Hoenn comenzaba a hartarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Espero que te guste, querido mío —entregándole una taza de té al azabache.

—Qué amable —riendo de manera sarcástica, puso su taza en la mesa real.

El día era como cualquier otro, pero el viento se sentía muy diferente, más frío y más... calmado. La hermosa reina se sentó a tomar su té junto a su amante, planeando otra táctica para conseguir sus planes.

—El aire está bastante enrarecido, ¿no? —preguntó el chico meneando su té con desconfianza.

—No sé a qué te refieres, a mí me parece bastante normal —sonrió y tomó algo de su té.

Gold entonces bebió algo de su té y notó que el sabor era algo extraño, un sabor amargo y algo crudo mezclado con la menta del té. Lentamente, dejó el té en la mesa para no levantar sospechas y miró a Blue por unos breves minutos.

—La otra vez, caminando por la ciudad, me encontré con una larga fila de gente hambrienta que quería algo de pan —el chico soltó el té y le dio vueltas a uno de los anillos de Hoopa.

—Las cosechas no han estado bien últimamente, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Lo mismo dijo tu padre y tu abuelo, jamás lo consiguieron —suspiro al recordar a esos viejos —Si usaras el poder de Hoopa para solucionar los problemas de tu gente ¿cómo lo harías?

Blue reflexionó su respuesta, jamás en su vida se planteó cómo acabar con el hambre, sólo se le ocurrió algo digno de ella —Invocaría a "Kyogre" para conquistar el sur de Sinnoh y con sus enormes tierras de cultivo, acabar con el hambre.

El azabache pasó sus manos por su rostro en señal de vergüenza y golpeó la mesa fuertemente.

—¡Acaso sólo piensas en tu estúpido poder! Mientras ambicionas con poder dominar el mundo, tu pueblo está hambriento y sediento. —Levantándose enojado —Si sigues así, sólo serás reina de un triste cementerio de arena.

Blue volvió a levantarse enojada y comenzaron a discutir, como todos los días. Podrá ser la más atractiva del mundo, pero su ambición la consumía en un todo y eso a Gold le asqueaba.

Antes de seguir discutiendo, un guardia real se metió para avisar de otro ataque de parte de Luminalia por el desierto, por lo que Blue trató de reconciliarse para que el chico le ayudase.

—No debes preocuparte, soy alguien de palabra y protegeré este pueblo como parte de nuestro trato —el anillo que tenía se convirtió en un portal —iré a prepararme y los veré en la batalla —el chico tomó su taza de té y la lanza al suelo —No lograrás envenenarme como lo hiciste con tu hermano... algunas veces me das asco.

El chico se marchó por el portal, dejando a Blue completamente frustrada y fastidiada, mientras se iba a su cuarto para prepararse y planear otra manera de tener a Gold a sus pies... o almenos tener su Beta Stone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a la amistad que desarrolló con Hoopa, Sapphire tenía algunas ventajas; podía comer cosas de diferentes partes del mundo, tener una mejor ropa e incluso algo de agua para poder bañarse, aunque no era la chica más delicada en ese sentido, no quería pasar más de 3 semanas sin bañarse.

Cuando Gold entró al templo, una lanza fue disparada hacia su cara, como aviso de que Sapphire se estaba bañando y debía darle privacidad, por lo que Hoopa la rodeó con su portal para que el chico no viera nada.

—Por Arceus, he visto más mujeres desnudas que ningún otro ángel —fanfarroneando.

—Bien por ti, pero yo no soy una chica cualquiera, como tu querida reina —burlándose mientras terminaba de bañarse.

—Blue sólo es bastante... bah, olvídalo —suspiró al recordar la discusión de hace unos momentos —Parece que después de 300 días encerrada aquí, ya te empiezo a caer bien.

—Claro que no, aún quiero tu cabeza —la chica comenzó a secarse y vestirse —simplemente me agrada demasiado Hoopa como para matarte por ahora.

—Él siempre me saca apuros, desde que Arceus me asignó a Hoopa, hemos pasado por innumerables retos.

Tanto a Gold como a su hermana se le asignaron dos guardianes para llevar acabo sus tareas, aunque tanto Gold como Crystal los trataban como amigos y compañeros, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—No necesitas decírmelo, Hoopa ya me lo contó...

Gold se quedó completamente callado al escuchar eso. Sólo hay 4 personas que podían escuchar la voz de los guardianes; Gold, Crystal, el alma del bosque y finalmente, Lyra, la amada del ángel de la destrucción, la única humana por la cual Gold sintió amor verdadero, pero que había muerto hace muchos años.

—¿Sigues aquí? —pregunto la castaña al ver a su captor atontado y mirando a la nada.

—Si —dijo sin parar un momento sus pensamientos —Creo que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo, dentro de poco Regirock saldrá, y cuando vuelva a entrar, hablaré contigo por última vez y podrás volver a Luminalia... hasta entonces.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Gold y Hoopa salieron rápidamente por un portal. Sapphire estaba alegre pero confundida, no entendía su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Pero el hecho de saber que por fin saldría de ese lugar le alegraba bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El aire del desierto se llenó de tensión al encontrarse dos ejércitos listos para dar pelea; en el norte, las tropas de Luminalia se preparaban para la pelea, y el por el sur, el ejercito de Hoenn se preparaba para su inminente victoria.

Las guerras se habían convertido en un espectáculo de parte del reino de Hoenn. Teniendo a Gold de su lado, sólo debían esperar cómo él invocaba a alguna deidad y masacraba a todas las tropas enemiga.

Como era el protocolo, Gold se puso frente a las tropas de Hoenn, con su Hoopa listo para invocar a la siguiente deidad. Pero esta vez el azabache tenía su mirada perdida, el pensar en lo que había pasado con Sapphire le tenía hecha la cabeza un lío, tanto así, que tardó unos momentos en pensar qué hacer hasta que la reina se lo pidió.

—Hoopa, trae a los tres titanes —ordenó el chico hundido en sus pensamientos.

Preocupado por la extraña actitud del chico, Hoopa lanzó sus dos anillos, de los cuales emergieron los tres poderosos titanes; Regice, el titán del hielo, Registeel, el titán del metal y Regirock, el titán de piedra.

Con un poco más de concentración, Gold tocó su collar para que los titanes le hicieran caso.

—Oh, grandes titanes de la era antigua, me dirijo a ustedes para pedirles el favor de apoyar al noble pueblo de Hoenn. —Apretando con fuerza la piedra blanca de su collar —¡Acaben con los enemigos de la ciudad usando sus más poderosos ataques; Rayo Hielo, Foco Resplandor y Roca afilada!

Al terminar de hablar, los 3 titanes lanzaron sus poderosos ataques; Regice logró congelar a un cuarto de las tropas a caballo, Registeel pulverizó todas las máquinas de guerra luminalia y Regirock pulverizó todos los escudos de los soldados, dejándolos al descubierto del fuerte rayo del titán de metal.

Aunque todas las tropas de Hoenn celebraban como sus enemigos morían, Gold estaba más sumido en sus pensamientos. El ver a esos hombres morir de esa forma, le recordó las viejas palabras que antaño una hermosa chica de cabello castaño le dijo.

—Entiendo tu deber como ángel de la destrucción, pero no debes formar parte activa para ningún bando... la vida de los hombres debe ser arrebatada por ellos, no por ti —el dulce recuerdo de aquella hermosa voz se presentó en la mente de Gold. En estos 2000 años nunca había sentido un remordimiento por aquellos que morían por obra de su intervención.

Volviendo a su realidad, tocó su piedra y le ordenó que pararan sus ataques a los colosos. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, Gold agradeció la ayuda de los titanes y los devolvió a sus respectivos templos.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Gritó enojada la reina —aún quedan algunos soldados vivos.

—Si tanto te importa matarlos a todos, haz que tus tropas flojas se encarguen. —Mirando a todos con desprecio —Han dependido mucho de los dioses, hagan lo que les corresponde.

Gold, con la ayuda de Hoopa, se fue directo a su cuarto en el templo real, confundido y enojado por el mar de emociones que tenía en ese momento. Pero Blue estaba sumamente molesta por lo que había pasado, el comportamiento de Gold era mucho más extraño, y lo acontecido hace unas horas podía dar pie a que él dejara de ayudarla. Después de terminar la pelea con el resto de sobrevivientes, la castaña hablaría con el forastero para cambiar su forma de pensar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque sólo quedasen 100 hombres de los 1000 iniciales, fueron suficientemente hábiles para lograr acabar con un 70% del ejército de Hoenn, que ganaron pero con muchas bajas. La falta de organización y dependencia de Gold les había costado caro.

Furiosa, Blue se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Gold, con toda la intención de reclamarle. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo encontró con una chica desconocida quien había salido de uno de los portales de Hoopa. Intrigada por saber quién era —por alguna razón, su rostro le pareció familiar —, se escondió detrás de un pilar para escuchar la conversación.

—Finalmente me sacas de ese lugar, aunque lo extrañaré —confesó la chica moviendo los brazos —y la arquitectura de Hoenn es bastante bonita.

La chica no recibió respuesta, Gold estaba en su cama con la mirada perdida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sapphire le había tomado un poco de aprecio a pesar de todo; tal vez era por el hecho de ser la única persona con la que habló por casi un año, porque al final no decidió matarla y bromearon mutuamente, no lo sabía.

—Hace 2400 años, yo conocí a una humana llamada Lyra —el chico rompió el silencio — vivía en el suroeste de Sinnoh, y tenía una particularidad especial... podía hablar con los Pokémon, escuchar su voz interior.

El chico comenzó a recordar a su amada, aquella chica a la que le juró amor eterno.

—Ella sabía de mi papel en el plan de Arceus, sin embargo, siempre se mostró cálida conmigo, pero era una calidez sincera, propia de una persona que realmente quiere conocer a otra y apoyarla —él comenzó a sollozar —y entonces surgió el amor, ambos nos enamoramos y disfrutamos de momentos felices juntos; viajando, descubriendo y ayudando a Pokémon y humanos por igual —una lagrima salió por el ojo del chico —un día, el emperador de Sinnoh le pidió que hablara con Heatran para usarlo como arma para conquistar al pueblo de Hoenn. Ella siempre se negó y entonces... murió decapitada.

La chica no sabía exactamente cómo responder, y le parecía sumamente extraño que un sentimiento de preocupación comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella.

—Arceus me encomendó la tarea de no intervenir nunca con los humanos, y por eso no pude ayudarla... —el chico dejó de llorar y apretó los puños —lleno de ira, utilicé el poder de Hoopa para invocar al poderoso Zekrom y ayudar a Hoenn a conquistar el sur de Sinnoh. Aunque Arceus se molestó al principio, finalmente le agradó la idea de que actuara de manera activa, daba muchos mejores resultados.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —de manera seca, Sapphire trató de ahogar ese sentimiento de preocupación que sentía hacía con Gold.

—Mil años despues de que muriera Lyra, le pedí a Arceus y al gran Giratina que la hicieran volver a la vida. Aunque accedieron, tardaría mucho tiempo y no tendría el mismo cuerpo, pero si la misma alma y algunas características suyas. —levantándose de golpe —Si estoy en lo correcto, tú eres la reencarnación de Lyra.

La revelación sorprendió tanto a Sapphire que esta retrocedió asustada, no podía imaginar la sola idea de que realmente ella fuera la chica de la que con tanto sentimiento hablaba el chico.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —Gritó asustada —Yo soy Sapphire Birch, la mejor guerrera del norte de Sinnoh, yo no podría ser la reencarnación de esa chica.

—No lo sé, no sé si lo eres o no, y si lo fueras jamás lo sabrías —comenzando a llorar —Sea lo que sea, quiero acabar con esto de una vez, despues de que te vayas me largaré de aquí a algún lugar lejano del mundo para descansar y olvidarme de todo.

La escena era muy trágica, Sapphire tenía frente a ella al ángel de la destrucción hecho un mar de lágrimas, y aunque no creyera ser quien decía, ese maldito sentimiento de querer abrazarlo no se iba.

—Lo... siento por no ser quien piensas... —fue lo último que su corazón le permitió decir.

—Perdóname tu a mí por haberte encerrado tanto tiempo —con una mano le indicó a Hoopa que abriese un portal —Por este portal podrás salir al desierto, si vas al norte encontraras la costa y podrás ir a Kalos... pero antes.

Con otro anillo, Hoopa le dio una pluma de color plateado y robusto, la cual se la entregó a Sapphire.

—La pluma del dios de la Luna —mirando el extraño artefacto.

—El poder de Lugia le da un poder extra tus lanzas, usalas para consumar tu venganza —sonriendo.

Sapphire no sabía qué más decir, pero la situación simplemente no la toleraba. Suspiró y guardó el obsequio en su bolsillo, mientras se acercó al portal y miró por última vez al Gold y a Hoopa, y sin poder decir una sola palabra, la chica se fue, dejando a Gold perdido en sus pensamientos y a Hoopa triste y a su lado. Fue una despedida que ninguno de los 4 presentes en esa sala podría describir.

Blue estaba completamente furiosa y asustada, no sólo Gold la había engañado, si no que dejaría de proteger a su imperio y todo se vendría abajo. No podía permitirlo, por lo que a escondidas ideó un plan maestro para finalmente concretar sus planes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno lectores, lectoras y lector s anonim s, aquí termina esta historia que espero les haya agradado :D**_  
 _ **Realmente me encanto escribirla, pues es un inicio de algo mas grande que tengo planeado uwu**_  
 _ **Sin mas, me despido, los quiero a todos**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: Un gran agradecimiento a Cotton Blue por el beteo de esta historia; de verdad eres una excelente beta y sin ti esto no seria posible uwu.**_  
 _ **A Ryuunuko, aunque es algo predecible el resultado, de verdad espero que consideres este trabajo digno uwu, un saludo de corazón**_  
 _ **Y a los administradores del grupo por hacer estos retos que me ayudan para fomentar mi creatividad uwu**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y, nos vemos :)**_

 _ **Advertencia: Existen algunas referencias bíblicas (muy leves) se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 _ **La Megalómana**_

Blue tenía claro una cosa, Gold ya no estaría de su lado. Aunque le ofreciese todo el sexo y las riquezas que ella podría tener, jamás la ayudaría en sus planes de conquista. La única forma de conseguir sus poderes, era usar a esa estúpida chica que había aparecido, la cual le parecía familiar.

Buscando entre los viejos papeles de Green —los cuales robó de su residencia con fines de venganza —, pudo encontrar la vieja bitácora del ejército de Luminalia, la cual guardaba información de todos los soldados que estaban bajo las órdenes de su esposo, encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba.

—Te tengo. —Sacando la hoja donde venía todos los datos de una misteriosa guerrera.

En ese papel venía toda la información sobre Sapphire; su nombre completo, edad, —de hace 3 años —, lugar de origen y actitudes de combate. Lo que más le interesó a la reina fue este último rubro, donde se destacaba el uso de la magia nevada, de la cual ella tenía conocimiento de su funcionamiento.

—Pensé que la magia nevada se había extinto —se sentó sobre una silla y siguió leyendo.

Sapphire vivía en una pequeña aldea Puntanevada, pero esta fue conquistada por el imperio luminalio y ella fue llevada como esclava. Pero con el tiempo, Sapphire se convirtió en una guerrera formidable que se ganó su lugar en el ejército, a pesar de que era prácticamente ilegal, lo que le llevaba muchos conflictos internos.

Con esta información, a Blue se le ocurrió un plan perfecto para deshacerse de Sapphire, y en el camino, conseguir la preciada Beta Stone de Gold. Seis días después de encontrar los papeles, llamó a un general de su armada para planear la estrategia.

—¿Qué necesita mi señora? —se arrodilló el general del ejército.

—Mañana a primera hora, enviarán un barco de ataque con unos documentos que te daré —la chica tomó un jarrón que tenía en un estante.

—¿Sólo un barco? ¿No debería enviar más tropas? —preguntó confuso el general.

—No es necesario, será un ataque suicida estratégico —la chica abrió la botella, de la cual salió un humo de color rosado, el cual se convirtió en una lanza espectral— Les darás a cada soldado una lanza como esta, serán sus armas en esta ocasión.

Blue dejó salir más humo del jarrón, el cual se convirtió en múltiples lanzas. Las primeras eran rosas y las últimas eran rojas y negras, las cuales recogió el general. Al terminar de invocar las armas, los ojos de Blue comenzaron a tornarse rojos, señal de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—¿Eso es todo mi señora?

—Sí, en una hora te entrego los documentos que necesitas... ahora vete de aquí.

Sin perder tiempo, el general fue a toda prisa a darles las 45 lanzas a los hombres, quienes se embarcarían en una misión de la cual jamás regresaría. Por su parte, Blue comenzó a escribir cartas falsas sobre una supuesta colaboración entre Sapphire y Hoenn, nadie en toda Luminalia sabía que ella se quedó con los papeles del ejército, todos pensaban que estaban quemados, picarían el anzuelo fácilmente. La reina de Hoenn podía saborear su venganza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las hermosas flores de Aromaflor eran testigo de un pequeño juego entre dos chicos; un azabache corriendo tras una castaña, mientras que un pokémon singular, Hoopa, los perseguía igualmente.

—Jamás podrás alcanzarme con esa velocidad —la castaña corría con la misma velocidad que un Ninjask.

—No subestimes la velocidad de alguien como yo —el azabache trató de correr más rápido, y al verse completamente superado, le pidió ayuda a Hoopa.

Hoopa aceptó, pero en vez de llevarlo cerca de ella, lo hizo caer drásticamente al suelo.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda, "amigo"! —haciendo énfasis en la palabras "amigo".

—Eso te pasa por hacer trampa.

La castaña se tiró sobre el chico, lo miró por unos breves instantes y después lo besó, enredando su mano en su cabello y demostrándole su amor de la mejor forma que ella sabía; besándolo.

—Si este es mi precio por hacer trampa, seré un tramposo por siempre —riendo de manera seductora.

—Eres mi tramposo favorito.

Los dos continuaron con sus besos y juegos por todo el día. Ellos no sentían el paso del tiempo, lo único que les importaba era el presente, eran ellos dos, por el amor que se profesaban, y que iba más allá de lo que los humanos, pokémon y dioses podían comprender.

—Nunca me cansaría de pasar las tardes así contigo —Gold miró con alegría infinita a su amada.

—Yo tampoco... Gold, sé que eres un ángel destructor y todo eso, pero quiero pedirte un favor —la expresión de Lyra se puso más seria.

—Pídemelo.

—Nunca uses a los pokémon y dioses como herramientas para ayudar a los humanos... ellos no tienen la culpa de la ambición humana... nosotros los humanos estamos sometidos a magias que Arceus olvidó eliminar... si ellos dominaran el poder de los dioses, temo que puedan utilizarlos para acabar con la naturaleza y la vida... Te lo encargo.

Gold no entendía mucho esas palabras, pero simplemente sonrió y la abrazó, llenándose del calor que le transmitía. Un calor que fue cortado de golpe cuando una fría hacha atravesó el cuello de la chica, la cual convirtió en polvo en los brazos de Gold.

Tras de él, había un conglomerado de bárbaros con hachas, quienes se burlaban de los sollozos del chico, que gritaba desesperado por su amada. Al ver los ojos completamente rojos y cegados por las ansias de poder, trató de golpear a uno, logrando como objetivo que finalmente se pudiese despertar de su pesadilla, despertándose Hoopa igualmente.

—Fue... sólo un sueño —agitado vio a su pokémon, el cual estaba angustiado por su amigo.

Esta situación lo superaba por completo, la aparición de Sapphire y la revelación de su capacidad sólo dejaba a Gold con la mente hecha trizas, tenía que escapar de ese lugar, debía perderse de nuevo, ir a ese lugar al cual su hermana siempre lo llevaba cuando era pequeño, en un lugar más allá de lo conocido y de lo por conocer.

—Se acabó Hoopa, en la tarde nos largaremos al Multi Hub, que Luminalia haga lo que quiera con Blue y su pueblo... necesito algo de paz.

Sin tiempo que perder, el chico saltó de la cama, buscó su ropa, algo de comida y agua para finalmente largarse de ese lugar, estaba harto de esa situación, y nada ni nadie le haría arrepentirse de su decisión... Excepto…

—Buenos días, querido —la reina apareció por la puerta con su habitual ropa seductora —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Observando seductoramente tu hermoso techo —el chico se terminó de poner su ropa.

—Pues, en vez de cambiarte y mirar el techo, podríamos pasar un buen rato —acercándose a él y acariciando su pecho, en un último intento de seducirlo.

—No lo creo —apartándose de ella y tomando una cantimplora y una mochila.

—Oh vamos, la mañana es muy deliciosa y...

—Se terminó Blue —interrumpió enfadado, sólo quería largarse de ese lugar.

Ella le recrimino el porqué de su decisión, pero Gold simplemente se dignó a decirle que deseaba su libertad, y que ellos —su pueblo —debían empezar a cuidarse solos. Aunque Blue trató de volver a seducirlo, simplemente el chico no accedió, por lo que se vio obligada a sacar su última carta.

—Te vas con esa ramera, ¿verdad? —indignada, la reina lanzó su última carta.

—¿Disculpa? —extrañado, el chico volteó a ver a Blue.

—Supe que tuviste cautiva a Sapphire Birch ¿acaso una simple guerrera fue capaz de cautivar a un ángel de la destrucción? —de manera burlona, la chica tomó una carta que tenía en un estante.

—Eso no te concierne, simplemente estoy harto de compartir el mismo lecho con una megalómana como tú...

—Como sea, sólo quería avisarte que tu querida "Lyra reencarnada" está siendo juzgada en estos momentos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El plan de Blue se ejecutó a la perfección; el barco llegó al destino y devastó toda la costa, tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que el ejército apareciese y destruyera el ataque invasor. Doscientas vidas perdidas en un solo ataque, todo gracias a las místicas lanzas negras y rosadas.

Cuando el ejercito luminalio entró al barco, se encontraron con documentos y bitácoras que certificaban que Sapphire les enseñó al ejército de Hoenn a crear las lanzas espectrales, así como entrenamiento militar.

Cuando ésta información llenó a Luminalia, se ejecutó la orden de arrestar a Sapphire y ponerle de condena la pena más grave para un traidor a la patria; la crucifixión.

Sapphire llegó tres días después de haber sido liberada, encontrándose con un "grato" recibimiento, seguido por un golpe a traición de su oficial mayor que la dejó inconsciente. Al despertar, se encontró amarrada fuertemente con cadenas en un calabozo, condenada a esperar cuatro días para ser crucificada en Luminalia.

La chica trató de alegar que ella no ayudó en nada a Hoenn, pero sus argumentos no fueron escuchados. El enorme odio que le tenían en el ejército, combinado con su condición de mujer había sellado su destino. La Luminalia "justa" condenó a una de sus más fuertes soldadas sin ningún juicio a la muerte más vergonzosa de todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Cómo te atreviste! —Gold gritó enojado al escuchar de su maligno plan.

—No dejaré que nos abandones a nuestra suerte —la chica sonrió de manera sarcástica —Pero si quieres salvar a Sapphire, podemos negociarlo.

El azabache lanzó una risa sarcástica, sabía que había caído en su trampa, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—¿En serio? Deberías saber que podría ir con Sapphire en este instante con la ayuda de Hoopa y salvarla, ni siquiera los guardias me preocupan, soy inmortal después de todo.

—Pero ella no —la chica se le acercó con la carta que tenía en la mano— Por lo que leí en su expediente, Sapphire es una chica que le gusta mucho cuidar su honor, jamás aceptaría ser una fugitiva de la ley.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. Sin más opciones, suspiró y le pidió a Blue que le explicara su trato.

—Esta carta certifica que todas las pruebas que puse en el barco son falsas, además de que el origen de las lanzas son ajenas a Sapphire. Te entregaré estas pruebas por una única cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu Beta Stone —los ojos de la chica comenzaron a tornarse rojizos —Esa piedra es milenaria, y con ella puedes controlar a cualquier criatura no humana, incluido deidades.

Esos ojos, Gold sabía el por qué de ese color. Cuando un ser humano se llena del elixir del poder, su personalidad y aura cambian, esa magia maldita que Arceus creó para tentar a los humanos. Blue simplemente se dejó tentar, su megalomanía llegó a niveles que distorsionaron su mente y su personalidad.

—Sólo eso... —Gold rió enojado, tomó su collar, lo arrancó y se lo lanzó al suelo —Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

Sin perder tiempo, Blue le entregó la carta y recogió el collar, momento en que un aura negra emanó de ella: la cúspide de la megalomanía.

Blue salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir al templo Terra, su objetivo ahora era muy simple; tomar el orbe sagrado y despertar de su letargo al gran dios de la tierra, Groudon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blue se alzaba victoriosa en su carruaje real, subiendo el gigantesco volcán de Hoenn. Portando la Beta Stone y el orbe sagrado, la reina sólo podía pensar en qué ciudad atacar primero, tal vez Ciudad Canal o Hojaverde, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Una vez en la cima del volcán, Blue y tres sacerdotes se acercaron lo más posible al pozo de lava para despertar al titán dormido.

—He esperado tanto por este momento —Blue alzó el orbe sagrado, el cual comenzó a emanar un aura rojiza intensa.

Los sacerdotes comenzaron a rezar en lengua nativa —incomprensible para todo el mundo, exceptuando ellos —mientras el magma comenzaba a burbujear y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Una vez terminado el rezo, Blue estaba lista para citar su parte.

—¡Oh gran titán omega, dios de la tierra y generador de nuestro mundo, te ordeno que te levantes de tu largo letargo, y me ayudes en la misión que me fue encomendada... Gran Groudon, levántate! —gritó y lanzó el orbe al magma.

Al llegar el orbe hasta el núcleo, una gigantesca explosión aconteció en el lugar —sin dañar a los presentes —que luego fue seguido de la aparición de aquella colosal criatura hecha de magma y tierra, Groudon.

Los sacerdotes se asustaron al ver a semejante criatura, pero Blue se mostró confiada y tocó la Beta Stone para poder ordenarle. Groudon simplemente extendió su mano para que la reina se subiera en ella y después la puso en su cabeza.

—¡Oh gran Groudon, te ordeno que te embarques en la misión de dominar todo lo conocido por la humanidad! —la chica tocó la Beta Stone como lo hacía Gold.

Groudon se vio obligado a obedecer, saliendo del volcán y dirigiéndose hacia la costa. Con cada pisaba, hacía temblar la tierra, además del enorme sol que asolaba todo por donde pasaba, Blue se sentía la diosa de la Tierra.

Sin darse cuenta, el aura negra volvió a emanar de ella, pero esta vez era mucho más oscura, un aura que podía corromper todo, fruto de su megalomanía. Sin darse cuenta, su Beta Stone obtuvo un color oscuro profundo, señal de que algo estaba mal.

Una vez en la costa, Groudon comenzó el viaje hacia Sinnoh, el primer lugar donde empezaría su oleada de terror. Sin embargo, el majestuoso pokémon se detuvo en la orilla, mirando fijamente al océano, donde el mar comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente, dando pie a la aparición del poderoso dios del mar en su forma primigenia.

—¡¿Acaso es tu forma de atacar Gold?! —Gritó al cielo creyendo que Gold había invocado a Kyogre —¡Groudon, elimina a tu eterno rival de una vez por todas! —tocando su Beta Stone.

Esta vez, la respuesta del coloso fue otra, el cual sacudió su cabeza y lanzó a Blue al mar. Con la Beta Stone corrompida, Blue ya no tenía el poder de ordenarle nada. Con algunos huesos rotos y bastantes heridas, Blue sólo pudo ver cómo Groudon y Kyogre comenzaron a pelear salvajemente, viendo su plan completamente arruinado, y a su pueblo a punto de ser destruido por esa colosal pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El calabozo donde se encontraba Sapphire era deprimente; completamente oscuro, agua estancada y apestosa en el suelo, combinada con los desechos de la pobre guerrera encadenada de manos y pies a la pared para que no intentase atacar, era la peor miseria en la que se podría tener a un ser humano.

Sapphire estaba completamente débil y golpeada, además de tener mucha sed y hambre. Siendo condenada a muerte, las raciones de comida y agua eran muy pocas.

Una extraña persona con algo de pan y agua en una bandeja entró al calabozo, mientras las cadenas se aflojaron un poco para que Sapphire pudiese comer. La chica se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez le darían comida decente.

—La gran heroína yace tirada en el suelo, atrapada por la traición de los suyos —la persona con voz femenina se acercó a la prisionera.

—He sufrido lo suficiente como para que me lo recalques... ¿Por qué me traen ahora pan y agua?

—Has sufrido mucho, ya lo has dicho, necesitas comer algo bueno después de todo —la voz se hizo más calmada y reconfortante.

Sapphire no pudo evitar comer rápidamente y alegrarse un poco, después de tres días de comer sopa amarga, el pan le sabía a gloria. Cuando terminó su comida, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a la chica quién era.

—No puedes ser una guardia cualquiera —preguntó intrigada.

—No lo soy, simplemente quería comprobar si lo que mi hermano dijo era cierto.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No tengo mucho tiempo que explicar —la chica se descubrió un poco, dejando ver su hermoso rostro blanco, pelo negro y ojos celestes— Sólo te puedo decir que lo que él dijo sobre ti, era cierto.

—¡Eso quiere decir que tú...!

La chica le tapó la boca antes de que gritara su nombre —No grites, nos escucharán —. Seguido de eso, Sapphire guardo silencio. —Mi hermano siempre deseo que tú volvieras a la vida, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tú eres realmente la reencarnación de su amada.

Sapphire no podía entenderlo, realmente en su vida pasada fue aquella chica tierna de la cual Gold le platicó. No era algo que pudiese asimilar. Ella siempre creyó que sería la que pondría fin al imperio que conquistó a su pueblo y mató a su familia. La idea de que sólo existía como la reencarnación de alguien, le dejaba un gran conflicto existencial.

—No puedo ser quien ustedes dicen, yo...

—Sapphire, nunca lo recordarás, y posiblemente mueras sin asimilarlo completamente —Crystal puso un rostro mucho más serio—, sólo quiero que sepas que lo que pase en las próximas horas, decidirá el futuro de mi hermano, el tuyo, el de Hoenn y Kalos... sólo piénsalo ¿quieres?

Sin dejarle replicar, las cadenas devolvieron a Sapphire a su posición original y Crystal tuvo que marcharse.

—El futuro mío, de Hoenn y de Kalos... —a pesar del dolor, Sapphire sólo se quedó pensando sobre el significado de esas palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gold finalmente apareció frente al senado, dispuesto a evitar que la única chica que había amado muriera otra vez. Con paso firme, el azabache subió las escaleras del senado y tomó rumbo hacia el trono, pero fue jalado por una misteriosa silueta hacia una habitación vacía, la misma desde la cual había ido al palacio de Green aquella noche de invierno.

Al ver al responsable de tal jalón, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba encontrarse; Crystal.

—¿Crys? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Unova ayudando a los nativos —preguntó confundido.

—En eso estaba, pero Arceus me llamó para ver en qué problemas has metido a los dioses —Crystal estaba sumamente molesta con las irresponsabilidad de su hermano —¿Por qué le diste tu amuleto a esa reina? Sabes lo que eso podría ocasionar.

—No me interesa, la tonta seguramente activará una deidad, su ambición corromperá el amuleto y la deidad la matará, es simple.

—Invocó a Groudon... y a alguien se le olvidó volver a dormir a Kyogre y llevar el prisma azul a la sala del origen.

Gold no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la cara, había olvidado dormir Kyogre, y jamás pensó que despertaría a Groudon, con esas dos deidades peleando, Hoenn tenía los días contados.

—Escucha… lo lamento, pero fue la última opción que tenía para... rescatar a Lyra.

—Sapphire.

—Como sea —Gold se puso más serio —No quiero volverla a perder como aquella vez.

Crystal conocía muy bien a su hermano, podía ser muy irresponsable e inmaduro, pero en el fondo, su corazón era muy determinado. Su rostro reflejaba verdadera preocupación por volver a perder a Lyra, y que no le importaría nada por tratar de salvarla, ni siquiera el castigo de Arceus.

—Gold... ¿estás consiente que lo que estás a punto de hacer no será bien visto por Arceus? Más cuando están los preparativos para la venida de Mew —preguntó con los brazos cruzados

—No me importa lo que diga Arceus, ya lo he desobedecido una y otra vez —suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo... —la chica sacó de su pequeña bolsa de piel una esfera verde y se la dio al chico —X no aceptará con esos papeles la liberación de Sapphire, muéstrale la esfera y dile cómo salvar Hoenn para que la deje ir.

—Gracias... pero igual la pude haber sacado yo —riendo de manera habitual.

—Claro... yo me encargaré de Blue, te veré mañana en el monte Corona para darte tu amuleto... Ella es una buena chica sin ser Lyra, no lo arruines.

—No lo hare... chica súper seria —Gold le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de la habitación para salvar a su amada, mientras que Crystal junto a la ayuda de su pokémon, Meloetta, desaparecieron para ir a por Blue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gold tuvo que enfrentar a algunos soldados para llegar hasta X, pero el emperador accedió a verlo después de oír que le traía noticias gratificantes. Él, junto a todo el senado llamó al forastero al centro del recinto, donde se analizaría su situación.

—Gold, forastero de Luminalia y enemigo número uno ¿a qué debemos esta visita? —preguntó X arrogantemente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —el chico le lanzó la carta a uno de los senadores —En esta carta, la reina Blue certifica que todas las pruebas que se expusieron para tachar de traidora a Sapphire son falsas. Las lanzas son ajenas a ella. Sapphire usa magia Puntanevada pura, las lanzas del ejército de Hoenn son hechas con magia hoenniana.

El senado junto al emperador, analizaron el escrito, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba escrito era cierto. Sin embargo —y como había previsto Crystal —todos se negaron a dejar en libertad a la guerrera.

—Puede que tus pruebas sean ciertas, sin embargo, el senado y un servidor mantendremos la condena contra Sapphire, el hecho de que seas el enemigo público número uno de Luminalia te hace sujeto de toda duda.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró enojado, sacando con la ayuda de Hoopa el orbe de esmeralda —Este es el orbe de esmeralda, únicamente disponible para las más altas deidades... Si liberan a Sapphire y le absuelven de todos los cargos, les entregaré este orbe.

El senado se vio nervioso ante la presencia de dicho artilugio divino y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Pero, el emperador se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no negociar con criminales. Frustrado, Gold abrió un portal enorme para que todo el senado viera el terrible caos que se acontecía en Hoenn, el cual dejó sorprendidos a todos —incluso al mismo Gold, pues no había visto la magnitud del incidente —.

—Creo que podemos negociar los términos —tanto X como el senado estaban a favor.

—Bien —Hoopa cerró el portal —Harán exactamente esto; primero absolverán por escrito a Sapphire, después irán a la Cascada Meteoro y les pedirán a los nativos que les ayuden a invocar a... Apolo —poniéndose serio para evitar otra catástrofe —Por el amor de Zeus, no sean tan estupidos de querer manipular el poder de Apolo, sólo la gente de ese lugar sabe cómo lograrlo. Una vez calmado todo, tendrán vía libre para conquistar Hoenn. ¿Alguna duda?

Aunque algunos senadores se vieron agredidos, X y la mayoría aceptaron el trato, eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que es estúpido meterse con los dioses. Una vez cerrado el trato por escrito, unos guardias fueron a por Sapphire, mientras que el X y algunos soldados se dirigían a la Cascada Meteoro —con la ayuda de Hoopa —para poner fin a la pelea de Kyogre y Groudon.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente Sapphire era libre, la cual miraba incrédula a un Gold completamente feliz que fue y la abrazó fuertemente. De nueva cuenta, dentro de ella sintió ese sentimiento por querer abrazar al chico, el cual no dejó morir y le devolvió el abrazo.

—No esperaba que vinieras por mí —la chica dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

—No quiero volver a perderte —mirándola a los ojos —, sé que tal vez no recuerdes aquellos días, pero me gustaría conocerte algo mejor... aunque huelas tan mal.

—Tranquilo, Casanova. —La chica le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza —Huelo mal por estar tres días encerrada, tu encierro era mucho más bonito.

Ambos chicos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar, aunque Sapphire no podía corresponder a Gold como él quería, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía pasar tiempo con él, sentía perfectamente cómo el alma de Lyra le suplicaba estar con él, y aunque se sintiese incomoda por ello, decidió hacerle caso.

—¿No deberías ir a bañarte? Hueles peor que un Muk —bromeó Gold.

—Gracias por el consejo, capitán Obvio —mostrándole la lengua —Hoopa me llevará a un arroyo para bañarme... si te atreves a verme, patearé tus bolas ¿entendiste?

Gold rió y prometió no ver, mientras la chica se fue junto con Hoopa para poder bañarse y de paso comer algo. El azabache se sentía completamente realizado, sólo faltaba algo para que estuviera tranquilo, y era Blue y el problema de Hoenn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blue trató de mantenerse a salvo de los numerosos pokémon que la veían como una presa fácil, mientras observaba cómo su región era destruida por aquellas dos deidades. Finalmente se vio acorralada por tres Mightyena hambrientos, listos para degustar del sabor de su carne. Antes de recibir el golpe de gracia, una grácil melodía logró debilitar por completo a los tres pokémon. Cuando Blue buscó a su salvador, se encontró con un extraño pokémon humanoide con una entrenadora que se le hacía familiar.

—G-gracias —agradeció la débil Blue a su salvadora.

—Tú eres a quien llaman Blue, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica mostrando su rostro y su ropa completamente extraña para ella.

—Sí...

—Soy Crystal, hermana de Gold y ángel de la creación —la chica se acercó a ella —Mi hermano es bastante irresponsable, y gracias a él y a tu ambición de poder, has hecho todo este caos.

Antes de que Blue pronunciara otra palabra, Crystal le arrebató de las manos la Beta Stone y lo guardó en su bolsa de cuero. Mientras que Meloetta curó un poco a Blue.

—Sólo he venido por esto, es verdaderamente triste lo que el poder te ha hecho — Crystal se acercó a la orilla del acantilado para ver la pelea.

—Tú eres un ángel creador, tú puedes detener esta pelea con tu Beta Stone.

—Podría, pero no lo haré, alguien más se está encargando de ello.

—¿Quién?

—Tu rival, X.

Un rugido retumbo por toda la zona, mientras que en el cielo, un gigantesco resplandor verde dio paso a la presencia del dios de los cielos, el cual en su forma más poderosa y con un potente Ascenso Draco, dejó fuera de combate a las dos deidades.

Blue sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, X la encontraría y la mataría de la forma más humillante posible. Aunque trató de pedirle ayuda a Crystal, ésta se negó y se retiró del lugar. —Nos vemos luego, megalómana —fue lo último que dijo mientras ella y Meloetta se marchaban en un remolino.

Blue estaba destrozada y desesperada, sabía que su fin estaba cerca y no aceptaría que X tuviera el honor de matarla. Se levantó y tomó un Ekans que estaba cerca y acerco sus colmillos a su brazo.

—Podrá que X domine a Hoenn, pero jamás logrará dominarme a mí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó que los dientes de Ekans penetraran su brazo y le inyectaran ese líquido letal, que lentamente le dejó debilitada y finalmente la dejó sin vida, de la manera más excéntrica que ella pudo haber pensado. El imperio de Hoenn había caído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente del acontecimiento, todas las cosas comenzaron a volver a su normalidad. Kyogre y Groudon volvieron a su letargo, mientras que sus orbes se enviaron a un lugar remoto de Hoenn —por encargo de X —para que nadie pudiese tomarlos. La gente de la Cascada Meteoro llegó a buenos términos con Luminalia y aceptó la anexión a la república, ahora el imperio tenía conquistado a todo Hoenn y comenzarían los proyectos de luminilización de la región. La ciudad donde estaba Blue fue enterrada por los escombros de la pelea, mucha gente perdió la vida.

En cuanto a Gold y Sapphire, ambos se encontraban en la cima del Monte Corona, deslumbrándose por la hermosura de la región, mientras esperaban a Crystal con el amuleto. Sapphire sentía mucha nostalgia de ver su región, mientras que el azabache esbozaba una sonrisa por verla a ella y a Hoopa tan felices.

La escena se vio interrumpida, cuando Crystal apareció con el amuleto de Gold, el cual estaba purificado y listo para usarse otra vez.

—Gracias, realmente lo echaba de menos —Gold volvió a ponérselo.

—Trata de no darse a una loca vez quieres —Crystal suspiró y miró a Sapphire —¿Qué harás ahora, Sapphire?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé —la chica suspiro y miró al sur —, después de todo esto, sólo quiero alejarme un poco de todo lo que involucra el ejército... aunque me siento impotente por no poder vengarlos...

Un momento de silencio se presentó entre los tres. Sapphire sólo ayudó a Luminalia para vengar a su pueblo, y a sus padres, los que murieron por el ejército. Ahora ella no se sentía segura de nada, y haciendo caso de sus impulsos, decidió acompañar a Gold.

—Ya lo veo... —Crystal miró a su hermano, el cual tenía una expresión que le daba a entender su plan —Sabes que eso es muy irresponsable, pero... ya estás grande para cuidarte solo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le sonrió.

—Bueno, debo irme, quiero ver el progreso de... —mirando de reojo a Sapphire —ellos. Además de que Arceus está ocupado con Mew —su pokémon se acercó a ella —cuídense.

Crystal se despidió de los dos y desapareció del lugar con la ayuda de Meloetta, dejando a Gold y a Sapphire solos en la cima.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sapphire a su amigo.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero creo que será mejor cerrar el ciclo... Hoopa.

Hoopa sonrió y lanzó su anillo, pero el portal que abrió fue diferente a los demás; del aro salían rayos oscuros, sólo se podía ver un morado oscuro en el anillo y el aire era mucho más frío. Con algo de miedo, Sapphire cruzó el portal, encontrándose con la peor pesadilla de cualquier mortal; el inframundo.

Frente a ella y Gold, se alzaba el último lugar de los muertos; un mundo lleno de incoherencias y cosas de cabeza, donde el tiempo no fluye y todo es sombrío. En medio de la brutal oscuridad, se materializó un hombre de aspecto horripilante con un casco de hierro en forma de demonio.

—¿Quién osa entrar al mundo del poderoso Giratina? —con una voz ronca, el extraño sujeto habló con ellos.

—Hades, no tienes que comportarte tan hostil con nosotros —Gold se acercó con toda la naturalidad del mundo —Sólo quiero hablar con Giratina y pedirle un favor.

—Ángel de la destrucción, sabes las reglas.

—Pero tengo el amuleto, dan igual las reglas —riendo sarcásticamente.

El hombre suspiró y se retiró del lugar para llamar a Giratina. Sapphire le pidió una explicación de quién era ese extraño sujeto. —Se llama Hadas, es un viejo curandero del otro lado del mundo que le ofreció su alma a Giratina para que le devolviera a su hija. Después de casi mil años, Giratina no le ha cumplido... los dioses son más crueles con las peticiones de los humanos —le explicó mientras Giratina se hacía presente.

Tocando su Beta Stone, Gold le ordenó al dios de inframundo la petición que rompía todas las reglas; la cual tuvo que aceptar inevitablemente. Frente a los dos chicos, un hombre de aspecto robusto y una mujer aparecieron frente a ellos, lo cual puso a Sapphire en shock por un momento. Eran las dos personas que más amó, sus padres.

Sin perder tiempo, Sapphire abrazó a sus padres, con el rostro llena de lágrimas al poder verlos de nuevo. Sus padres tambien lloraron de felicidad al poder ver a su hijita.

—Los he extrañado tanto —dijo la guerrera entre lágrimas.

—Y nosotros a ti, hija. —su padre la reconfortó —Hemos visto tu progreso desde acá, te has vuelto sumamente fuerte.

—Todo gracias a ustedes —los miró —Sin embargo, no podré cumplir mi promesa de vengarlos.

—No te preocupes, hija mía —su madre acarició su rostro —tu felicidad es lo más importante para nosotros en este lugar.

—No necesitamos que nos vengues, tú ya eres la mejor guerrera del mundo, nos llenas de orgullo —el padre abrazó a su hija —es hora de que vivas tu vida sin ese estrés que te consume.

—G-gracias —devolviéndole el abrazo a los dos y besándolos en la mejilla —los amo a ambos.

La escena tan dramática se vio cortada con la lenta evaporación de los cuerpos de la pareja, la cual Sapphire quiso evitar.

—No quiero que me dejen sola otra vez... padre, madre, quédense conmigo —abrazándolos fuerte.

—Siempre estamos contigo hija mía, es hora de que vivas tu propia historia sin toda esa venganza que te consumía.

—Tú eres nuestro orgullo, sé feliz, jamás estarás sola.

Entre llantos, los cuerpos finalmente se desvanecieron, dejando a una Sapphire llorando como una niña pequeña, una niña que realmente quería a sus padres, algo que cautivó a Gold y le hizo pensar en su propio pasado.

—Gold... —la guerrera lo miró de frente —gracias por todo.

—No tienes que agradecerme...

Gold sintió el reconfortante abrazo de Sapphire, sintiendo el mismo calor de cuando abrazaba a Lyra, lo cual lo llenó de felicidad.

Con todo hecho, ambos salieron del inframundo y prepararon un portal completamente nuevo, a una locación desconocida.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó una Sapphire alegre y con el corazón limpio.

—A un lugar fuera del mismo universo —Gold le sonrió y se acercaron al portal —Si quieres saber, el imperio caerá en cuatrocientos cincuenta años, por culpa de un emperador idiota y de un gran líder... puntanevado.

Aunque Sapphire le gustó escuchar eso, sólo le importaba ir con Gold a aquel lugar lejano. Finalmente su corazón estaba tranquilo, y era hora de encontrarse a ella misma, reflexionar todo lo que había pasado y —¿por qué no?— tratar de darle una oportunidad a Gold.

Por su parte, el ángel sabía perfectamente cuál era el castigo que Arceus le impuso; al ser inmortal, vería con impotencia cómo Sapphire moriría. Pero no le importaba, el simplemente quería volver a sentir esos buenos ratos, volver a sentir esas caricias, volver a ser feliz. Tal vez Blue le dio el mejor sexo de su vida, pero Sapphire podía darle algo que una megalómana no podría: amor.


End file.
